


Are You All Right?

by NiteWrighter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Missionary Position, So vanilla you could find it in the ice cream section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteWrighter/pseuds/NiteWrighter
Summary: Genji and Mercy's first night together following the harrowing events of theVolskaya Incident.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Are You All Right?

Mercy sat at her desk, frowning at her monitor. She was dressed for comfort, in a humble white tee and dark gray sweatpants with a single orange stripe down the side that they tended to wear over their training jumpsuits. No bra—though she could wear one at this point with how much she had healed from her injuries at Volskaya. It was Genji who had been bringing her the changes of clothes during her stay in the infirmary, and while she didn’t doubt he would bring a bra if asked, the concept of asking seemed… complicated. And it wasn’t as if she was uncomfortable without it. No, asking would be too complicated. Work? Work wasn’t complicated—well, technically, yes, it was very complicated, but it was _work_. Displayed on the screen was an image featuring a handful of dead red blood cells and unnerving-looking black polyhedrons. She switched between that and an older image. Some of the polyhedrons in the older image had red marbling through them.

_Still living,_ thought Mercy, _But not for long in an environment without biotics. Or perhaps the red is just oxidation? Remains of my own destroyed cells? If everyone wasn’t so busy fussing about me I would have so much more data—_

“Only Angela Ziegler would be discharged from her own infirmary and not even leave,” a voice spoke up behind her and Mercy jumped in her seat before swiveling around. Ana Amari was leaning against the wall behind her. Mercy hadn’t even heard her come in… or maybe her head was just foggy from being out of work so long.

“Don’t _scare_ me like that!” said Mercy, swiveling back to face the monitors.

“If you weren’t alert enough to hear me come in, I don’t see how you’re in any state to get work done,” said Ana, stepping up alongside her to look at the monitors, “Athena and Winston got as much data as anyone could out of the particulates pulled from your blood. There isn’t really anything more we could find out without getting more… samples… and I don’t think anyone’s really itching to do that.”

“You and Jack are,” said Mercy.

“We aren’t trying to cure him, Angela,” said Ana. She said it as if it was a very simple, practical thing, and not killing one of their closest allies-turned-enemies.

Mercy’s lips thinned and she continued tapping away at the monitor. “Well I am—but… I suppose there’s little I can do without new samples, as you say,” she hit a few keys and opened an entirely different window, and then began typing there. “Is there something you wanted?” said Mercy.

_To swat you upside the head with a newspaper if you keep insisting on doing this to yourself,_ thought Ana, but instead she said “Yes. You. Asleep. Back in your apartment,” and folded her arms.

“I will—just a soon as I get a foothold in this correspondence,” said Mercy, tapping away at her monitor.

Ana sighed and dragged a hand down her face but then perked up as the door to the infirmary office opened and Genji walked in with an armful of food he likely snuck out of the mess hall.

“I didn’t get any coffee,” he was saying, looking between the purloined foodstuffs, “But there were some empanadas from dinner the other night so I thought—Captain!” his visor brightened with surprise and he nearly dropped the food but stood up straight at attention, “Is—is something wrong?”

“Yes, Genji, there is something wrong,” said Ana and Genji visibly tensed where he stood. Mercy couldn’t help but smile a little. Even years after losing her, Ana could still strike fear and guilt into any of the old Overwatch’s member’s hearts with a single withering look—except Mercy herself, she supposed… but then she chalked that up to all the resentment over the Biotic rifle.

“Do… do you need me on a mission or—?” Genji started.

“What’s wrong is you’re encouraging her!” said Ana.

“En-encouraging her?” Genji stammered.

“You know the best thing she can do for herself, and by extension the team, is getting back to her apartment and resting,” Ana gave a sharp look at Mercy, “Both of you know that.”

“I’ve been doing plenty of resting right here in the infirmary—“ Mercy said with an eye-roll.

“And neither of you see the problem with that?” said Ana.

“Um…” both Mercy and Genji exchanged blank glances.

“Get away from the office,” said Ana firmly, “Get some actual rest. Genji—You don’t think it’s healthy for her to plunge right back into her work after everything that’s happened, do you?”

“Well…” Genji felt a sharp glance from Mercy and suddenly felt himself caught between the equally terrifying willpowers of his former captain and the equally stubborn doctor he loved, “Not with her.. um.. usual… vigor?” he said a little helplessly.

“Really?” said Mercy, frustration rippling in her voice. 

“But that’s why I’m helping!” said Genji, holding up the food, “I…” he looked between Mercy and Ana,“Got… empanadas..” his voice trailed off weakly.

“You’re enabling.” said Ana, flatly. She huffed and looked at Mercy. “Let me make this easier: Who gave you biotics so you wouldn’t die back in Volskaya?”

“…you did,” Mercy’s voice was quiet.

“Who’s been overseeing the infirmary during your recovery?” said Ana.

“…you,” said Mercy.

“Which would make me…?”

“…Acting Head Medic…” Mercy mumbled.

“So when I tell you to go home and rest that means…?”

“…I go home,” said Mercy, flatly.

“There we have it,” said Ana, “Genji—you’ve been helping, yes?”

“Yes…” Genji said hesitantly.

“Then you can help Doctor Ziegler back to her apartment,” said Ana, “As I remember it’s a bit of a walk.”

“I’m not a _child_ —” Mercy started.

“Do you want me to bring the sleep darts into this?” said Ana, “Because I have no qualms about bringing the sleep darts into this.”

“…it’ll still be there, tomorrow,” said Genji, touching her arm gently.

“Don’t you start—!” Mercy started and then looked at Genji. His visor was on but he was giving her one of those quiet, steady looks. She remembered how tired he had looked with the mask off a few days back. Even if he was able to get out of Volskaya with only a few minor bumps and bruises, holding her in a puddle of her own blood had taken its toll on him. “…Fine,” said Mercy.

“Have a good rest, Doctor Ziegler,” said Ana as Mercy and Genji walked out of the infirmary office. Ana waited alone in that office for about two minutes, apparently looking around casually, checking the shelves and medical texts, but also listening acutely. Genji’s steps were virtually soundless, but Mercy’s were still a bit clumsy enough to gauge the increasing distance. Ana casually took a seat at Mercy’s monitor and pulled out a data lamprey from the interior of her jacket, sticking it on the side of Mercy’s monitor and bypassing the computer’s facial recognition with it. Ana then began copying a handful of files from the computer.

“Do you have the office?” Jack spoke in her earpiece, hidden by the hood of her hijab.

“Shouldn’t be more than a few minutes,” said Ana.

“If she didn’t have trust issues with us before…” Jack murmured.

“We agreed Doctor-Patient confidentiality nonsense would keep her from sharing her own observations on Reaper with us. We’re just giving her complete deniability on the matter,” said Ana.

“You’re sure she won’t be coming back for the rest of the night?” said Jack.

Ana half-snorted. “Oh,” she said, tapping away at the keyboard, “I’m sure.”

——

“How are you holding up?” said Genji, as they walked across the watchpoint. A few lonely freighters moved across the water in the distance and the industrial lighting of the Watchpoint cast them both in a faint orange glow.

Mercy was sullenly nibbling at one of the empanadas he had stolen for her. “I still don’t know how I feel about having Jack and Ana on the team—I don’t even know if we can _say_ they’re on the team. They aren’t taking up their old ranks, and they’re on their own both almost entirely focused on Reaper while giving us very little information… like the rest of us might slow them down.”

“It’s just been the two of them for a long time,” said Genji with a shrug, “It will probably take time to adjust to being in a large group again.”

“Well you and Zenyatta were traveling together for a while, and both of you have been able to work with everyone else just fine,” said Mercy.

“Well, Master’s agreeable like that. And for me, it’s just working with my teammates again,” said Genji, looking over at her. 

“And they say they aren’t taking their old ranks but they just say one word and we just…Ugh!” Mercy suddenly shuddered in the night breeze. His glance went down only briefly and he quickly took off his hoodie and put it around her shoulders.

“It’s not that long of a walk to the apartment,” said Mercy, “You don’t need to—”

“You looked cold,” said Genji. He decided against mentioning the whole ‘nipples peaking through her shirt’ part. She smiled at him and pulled the hoodie up around herself. 

“…it was a little nippy out?” said Mercy with a wry grin.

“Well…” Genji glanced off and his shoulder vents steamed and Mercy just snickered. She looked off around the watchpoint, collecting her thoughts.

“I’ve lost count of how many imaginary arguments I’ve had with them in the shower—even after I thought they were dead…” she said quietly, “But with them here it feels like I’m just… falling back into place just like in the old days.”

“It’s not like the old days,” said Genji.

“Well… not for you—you’ve been able to grow and you’re in such a better place now and even now you’re being so much more patient about it than I am and—” Mercy felt Genji’s fingers brush against her own. She clasped her own hand around his but then she realized that they were at the foot of the stairs to the watchpoint apartments. “…oh,” she said quietly, “Here already.”

“You’re sure you have it?” said Genji, supporting Mercy as she ascended the stairs to her apartment.

“I’m not going to faint, Genji,” said Mercy with a smile.

“I know, just humor me,” said Genji,opening the door for her and stepping into the apartment, looking around. “I can’t remember the last time I was in here.”

The air was slightly stale, as one might expect from no one being in it for the past week, and it was bare, as her living situations often tended to be with how often her relief work made her move. It wasn’t _depressingly_ unpacked, but there was the odd box here and there—she had taken out just enough to make it livable.

“Well this is the most ‘here’ it’s been, really,” said Mercy, following his eyes, “I don’t know how silly it would be to decorate…” she said quietly.

“Well, it’s an apartment, isn’t it?” said Genji, “You should make it your own.”

“But if Talon ever routs us…” Mercy started and then trailed off.

Genji took a step forward and wrapped his hand around hers, “Not here,” he said quietly, “You’re safe here.”

“You don’t _know_ that,” said Mercy, the words came out of her on reflex and she looked off, folding her free arm against herself as if it might protect her, “I’m sorry—I’m being—I know—“

“It’s okay. You’re right. I don’t,” said Genji, squeezing her hand slightly, “But I’ll do everything in my power to make it true. And I know everyone else on this watchpoint is willing to do the same.” He brought her hand up slightly and closed the fingers of his other free hand over it in a reassuring gesture, “We’re with you.”

Mercy brought the fingers of her own free hand over Genji’s, bowed her head and kissed his knuckles with a smoothness of movement that sent a start through him.

“Stay with me, then?” she said quietly, her voice half-muffled against his knuckles.

Genji’s shoulders suddenly stiffened. “What?”

Mercy released his hand with a start, then tucked her hair back, glancing off, “You don’t have to—I—I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable—I just—“

“No, I’m not uncomfortable—“ Genji started

“You helped keep the nightmares away those nights in the infirmary—” Mercy went on.

“But you just _got out_ of the infirmary and—” Genji caught himself, “And… I completely misread your meaning by ‘stay with me.’”

“You didn’t,” said Mercy. giving his knuckles a slight squeeze.

Genji’s visor suddenly brightened though his own shoulders slumped with the weight of what was happening. “Oh…”

Mercy was beet red, still holding his hand. “I—I’m still worked up over whatever just happened with Ana and—and ever since we kissed it’s like—-I don’t know if it’s the near-death experience but it’s like every fiber in my body is just aching for you to—for your—”she swallowed hard, “For you.” 

The heat vents on Genji’s shoulders steamed as he only managed a dumb, “ _Oh._ ”

A few tense seconds of silence passed and they stared at each other, the glow of Genji’s visor lighting up the pale skin of Mercy’s face almost eerily.

“Please say something,” said Mercy.

“Say what?” said Genji.

“I don’t know, _something!_ ” said Mercy, “‘Yes,’ or ‘no,’ or ‘not tonight’ or ‘maybe we both got overly emotional at the infirmary’ or—”

“Angela, I meant every word I said back in that infirmary,” said Genji.

“ _I did too!”_ Mercy’s voice cracked and her eyelids fluttered with lightheadedness momentarily but she quickly seemed to snap back to attention. Genji noticed and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her, just in case.

“I’m fine—fine…” she said, glancing downward.

“I’m—I’m really not trying to upset you,” said Genji, clicking off his faceplate so she could read his expression better, “It’s just… this… what’s happening right now is a—it’s— _kuso—jitsugen_ —culmination! It’s this culmination of—of almost a decade of every time I had a chance to say something to you but never did. Every time I would find myself in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of you. Every time i would see you and just… _wish_ so hard that we could…” he trailed off and took a steadying breath, “I love you. I don’t want to fuck this up. But I’m just a deer in the headlights because this is a lot to process.”

“What was it you would always say before missions?” said Mercy, “Empty your mind? Focus on the task at hand?”

A chuckle escaped Genji. “You’re pulling that now?” he said, tilting his head.

“I’m pulling that now,” said Mercy, kissing his knuckles once more, before flicking those big gray-blue eyes up at him, “All those years, all those thoughts, yes, they happened. But _this_ is happening _now_. So the question is what are you going to do right now?”

There was maybe a half-beat where something seemed to spark in Genji’s eyes, almost like that sharp focus he would have before a mission but gentler, somehow, gauging her own expression, her own words. It was only a half-beat though. Then he cupped his hands to the sides of her face and kissed her. Her lips parted to meet him and he felt her arms wrap around his waist, holding him close. They broke apart for a breath and a nervous laugh. 

“You’re sure?” he said, tucking a bit of hair away from her face.

“I’m sure. Are you?” she returned.

His answer was a chuckle and scooping her up from the floor, prompting a breathy sound of surprise from her as he carried her down the hall to the bedroom.

“I take it that’s a yes?” said Mercy, and he kissed her.

“Mm-hmm,” she could feel his artificial vocal chords thrum with the confirmation as she leaned into the kiss.

They broke away only briefly as he had to awkwardly maneuver with his elbow to the door panel to get it to slide open, prompting Mercy to snicker and try for it herself, but the door slid open and he stepped in, still holding her. He laid her gently against the pillows and she pushed herself up a bit to look at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. He clicked the catches at his helmet’s forehead plate and a soft ‘kssh’ was heard as he pulled off his helmet and shook out his spiky, now slightly shaggy hair, jet-black and rich with a few sprigs of green from a long-gone dye job and the odd premature gray from his own tumultuous path. She ruffled it and a short huffing laugh escaped him as he clicked off his chest plate and some of the armor on his arms.

“Here—” she pushed herself up to her knees on the bed and went behind him, clicking at the catches at his back. For a few moments Genji’s own hands slowed at his other armor plates, and he glanced over his shoulder at her perfectly calmly and methodically undoing the armor at his back as if she had been doing it forever. He then blinked and realized she _had_ been doing it forever—or at least every time they had to take the plating off to treat an injury or update his cybernetics. He studied her face from the corner of his eye, one of her eyes shrouded by her voluminous side swept bangs.

“What?” she said, her eyes flicking up at him.

“This isn’t too much like work, is it?” he asked, scratching at his cybernetic jaw slightly.

She just snorted in response and kissed him on the corner of the mouth as he felt one more catch release on the plates covering his back. “Honestly I can do these catches blindfolded at this point. It’s…” she gently slid a plate off revealing a patch of Genji’s scarred skin on his back, “I don’t know how to describe it…” she traced her fingers over the scars, “‘Relaxing’ seems like an odd way to put it.”

“I suppose I’ll just have to return the favor and we’ll have to see,” said Genji, taking another armor plate off and turning around. Mercy gave him a lip biting grin as he wrapped his own arms around her.

“Well my armor isn’t nearly as complicated,” said Mercy, her breath hitching slightly as Genji’s hands slid under the bottom hem of her shirt. He marveled for a few seconds at the softness of her skin belying the supple toughness of the muscles of her back. His prosthetic hand could register textures and temperatures, but not with the same sensitivity as his organic hand.

“Thankfully not,” said Genji, taking ahold of the bottom hem of her shirt and lifting up, “Terrible armor, really. No pro—” he cut himself off at the ragged starburst of a scar at her solar plexus, his arms frozen in their upward movement, “No protection at all,” he said quietly, staring at the scar. He suddenly felt Mercy’s hands on the sides of his face.

“It’s all right,” she said, tilting his head up to look at her, “I’m all right.”

Genji’s eyes were half- lidded as he glanced down once more and his organic hand traced over her scar. The biotics had mostly healed it, and he knew it would fade even further, and she didn’t even feel any pain now. Almost as if to prove her point Mercy gently brought her hands behind Genji and pulled him close to her in an embrace. Her shirt was still semi-pulled up, the bottoms of her breasts and the faint blush of areolae just barely suspending that bottom hem across them. 

The thought that this was the first time he had actually seen her breasts flickered through his mind like a clumsy moth in a lampshade, and the words _“Do something, do something,_ _do something”_ throbbed in his head and his heart and his cock, yet at the same time he could have just stayed in her arms forever. But then he felt her own fingers trace along the scars on his bare shoulder and tickle back underneath the metal of his jawline and he looked up at her. She gave him a little smile—that same “We’ve got this” smile he’d see on the Orca just before the doors opened, and it felt like a dam breaking. He kissed her, hard, only breaking away for her to quickly pull her shirt off over her head and return the favor. Their kisses turned feverish, hungry, almost clumsy, his lips tumbling down from her mouth to her jawline to her neck to her breasts. Her hands wove into his hair and she bit her lip as he sucked hard at one tit and groped the other, his free prosthetic hand at the small of her back, holding her tight as if he would have just phased their bodies into one if he could, sharing all of their scars inside and out.

“Genji—” Her own hand was feeling at his thighs, trying to get a decent angle to undo the catches securing the lowermost plate of his torso.

“Mm…” he broke away from her breasts for a breath, “Angela?”

“Yes?” she stroked a hand down the side of his face, feeling heat and wetness building between her legs with anticipation.

“Are you all right?” the question fell out of him on a reflex.

She scoffed. “Are you going to keep asking that?” she said with a grin.

“First night out of the infirmary,” Genji said with a shrug.

“I’m _fine_. Now what do you really want to ask?” she said, guiding his hand to keep groping her breast.

Genji huffed and smiled. “…I really, really wish there was a more romantic way to ask you to sit on my face,” said Genji with perfect, slightly breathy deadpan delivery. 

Mercy burst out laughing and practically tackled him so that he was laying on his back on the bed. He helped her shimmy out of her sweats and panties as she kissed him, flailing one leg to kick the pants off to the floor. Some concern rippled through him as she pushed herself up to her knees, looking down at him before turning around, straddling him with her back facing him.

_She’s still recovering,_ he thought, _I don’t want her to get lightheaded holding herself up, maybe I should have asked her to lay down so—Oh. Ass._

He didn’t even give that much thought to her own decision on which direction she was facing, because the word ‘Ass’ was overriding pretty much all of his higher thought processes for a solid 8 seconds. Mercy giggled as she felt both his organic and prosthetic hands gripping the curvature of her butt, before lowering herself and inhaling sharply as he brought his lips up to meet her.

“Ah—“ She lowered herself more, easing into a prayer-like kneel as he licked and sucked at her folds and clit, the metal of his cybernetic jaw brushing up against the inside of her leg, that difference in texture keeping her suspended between melting into bliss and hyperawareness of every flick of his tongue and movement of his mouth. She rocked her own hips gently and gripped her breasts, tweaking her nipples as she enjoyed his lips and tongue and listened to those hungry sounds reverberating in his throat. Then her eyes fell on his still-armored lower torso and she remembered why she chose this position to begin with.

Genji was lost in Mercy’s musky scent and acidic-sweet taste, in her soft little curls of pubic hair that tickled his nose. He felt the lowermost catches of his armor click free and felt his cock spring free. “An-Angela…” his lips flicked against her labia with her name and his breath fogged warm against her as Mercy took hold of his cock and ran her fingers up and down the shaft. He knew as far as losing both your legs and having a massive chunk bitten out of your side could go, his dick was fairly fortunate. There was some “tissue scaffolding” as Mercy would describe it, but the Blackwatch cyberneticists also had the foresight to go with the highest amount of reasonable nervous connection for said scaffolding, and since there was still a significant amount of the organic mass left, he wasn’t exactly conscious of what part of his dick was cybernetic when Mercy brought her mouth over the tip. “Mmh—” his thighs tensed as she sucked and it was all he could do to bring his own mouth back up against her folds to return the favor.

There was a bit of a mental balancing act, trying to stay focused enough to move one’s tongue in just the right ways while not becoming lost in the sensation of one’s partner’s mouth. Both would be lying if they said there wasn’t an element of competition at this point, each trying overwhelm the other, each trying to coax out sweet sounds or bucks of the hips or twitches of the inner thighs. Genji could feel her temperature rising as he tongued her and drank in her juices, but Mercy pressed her tongue hard against his cock and coursed upward before sucking hard at the tip, prompting a moan out of him. She released him only briefly to catch her breath, and he gripped her ass harder and sucked her clit to draw a warbling “Aahh,” out of her.

If anything the sound of her voice and the feeling of her breath on his cock pushed him even closer to the edge, but no, he had managed to take the advantage, and he wasn’t going to give it up now. He tongued deep and her breath shuddered as she attempted to hide her own moans by closing her mouth over his cock again, but he could feel the heat rising against his mouth, and her hips quivered for a few seconds before finally her ass jerked and stomach muscles spasmed with the force of her orgasm. Genji was almost afraid she might break his nose with the force of her thighs and pussy shoving against him. She didn’t, but honestly? Even if she did it would have been worth it. Her moan was muffled by his cock in her mouth but she was so caught up in her own pleasure that the warmth and wetness of her lips and tongue were almost an afterthought to him. Almost. His cock was still throbbing, pushed to the brink and now winding back into a pleasured but still frustratingly stiff state. She moved to suck harder, to try and get him back for it, but he gently stroked a hand across her side to get her attention and she looked over her shoulder at him.

“I was thinking we could…” he trailed off, “Do you have a condom?”

“Oh!” she pushed up from his cock and quickly scrambled over to the edge of the bed.

“I mean I have some but they were back at my place so—” Genji cut himself off as he watched Mercy reaching for the drawer. Being better-positioned to do so, he opened it for her. He blinked a few times at the handful of condoms in the drawer as Mercy pulled one out. He chuckled a little.

“What?” said Mercy, unwrapping the condom. 

“Nothing they’re just,” Genji’s breath hitched as Mercy fitted the condom over his cock, “They’re—ah—” his voice caught a little as the condom reached the base, “The same brand as that big bowl in the infirmary.”

“Well… yes,” said Mercy, positioning herself so that she was straddling him, her hips tilted slightly upwards and her still wet and scent-heavy folds now rubbing against the length of his cock.

“I always liked that big bowl,” Genji murmured as Mercy rubbed against him.

“Really?” Mercy’s nose wrinkled and she grinned.

“There was something nostalgic about it—ah—Made the watchpoint feel a little like—mm—like a college campus…” even through the condom he could still feel the heat of her.

Mercy snickered. “Well, I hope the brand is okay,” she said coyly.

“Yes—good—good brand— _Kuso_ —!” Genji swore and took hold of Mercy’s hips as she slid his cock inside her. Her previous orgasm left her warm and welcoming, easily accommodating his length and girth, yet still tight. He gripped the sheets with his prosthetic hand but she grabbed his wrist and brought it up to her breast as she rocked her hips back and forth, her ponytail bobbing with her movements. He brought a hand up and brushed those fluffy bangs out of her face, watching her tits bounce as she rocked.

“You’re beautiful,” he said softly as she pressed his organic hand against the side of her face and gently sucked his thumb, “You’re—ah—amazing—you’re—“ he caught himself, “Doing all the work.”

“Mm?” she still had his thumb in her mouth when he pushed himself up from the mattress and thrusted into her, “Mm!” He thrust hard into her again and her mouth opened in a breathy cry. He withdrew his thumb from her open mouth and wrapped his arms around her, using a bit of his cyborg strength to bring her down and roll her over onto her back. “Sorry—are you all right?” he said, shifting his hips slightly.

“You keep asking tha—hah!” a cry fell out of Mercy as he shifted inside her he hesitated briefly, worried he may have hurt her, but she whipped her arms and legs around him and squeezed him into her. A grunt escaped him as he felt himself hit up against a wall inside her. “I’m fine. Don’t stop…” her breath was warm next to his ear, “Don’t stop.”

He shifted his hips and planted a hand against the mattress next to her head to steady himself, his strokes long and deep but still slow, taking in the sight of her arching her back and gripping the sheets beneath him. One of her hands flew up and felt at his chest, tracing between skin and metal before gripping his shoulder as he picked up his pace, faster, harder. 

_Control yourself,_ he thought, furrowing his brow and squinting his eyes shut, focusing, _She just got out of the infirmary, don’t put her back in—_

“Harder…” Mercy moaned and that single word pretty much obliterated all sense of self control from him. He slammed into her, the mattress creaking beneath them and the headboard knocking against the wall with his force. His face was completely soaked from her, and she tasted herself on his tongue as she pulled him down to kiss her. The sounds coming out of her were maddening, and he felt the heat building up inside her, closing in on him. 

“Genji—“ Mercy’s fingers were scrambling at his back, trying to claw, trying to grip, “Genji—!”

He knew he couldn’t pull himself back from the brink this time, so he just thrust harder, until finally a spasm of her hips brought him over the edge. A tingle shot up his spine and he could feel a wave of endorphins sweep through his brain from the base of his skull as he came, and Mercy cried out as her thighs slapped against his hips with her own orgasm as he eked out another few thrusts with his mind in a haze before finally slumping down on top of her, both of them breathing hard. They stayed like that for maybe a few minutes before Genji slid out of her and rolled off of her, still breathing hard. She curled herself under his arm and he stroked his thumb up and down her ribcage, staring at the ceiling in awe. Neither of them said anything until their breathing quieted.

“…that… that was…” Genji trailed off.

“Yeah…” said Mercy. 

“Yeah,” said Genji.

A few seconds of silence passed.

“Are—” Genji started.

“Please don’t say ‘Are you all right,’” said Mercy, giving him a grin and a shrewd sidelong glance.

“..right,” said Genji glancing off.

“But… I’m doing very well, thank you,” she said with a snicker, kissing him on his cybernetic jawline before settling back in with her head on his chest.

“Good—good…That’s…”

“Are _you_ all right?” said Mercy.

“Yeah…” said Genji, “Yeah that’s… wow, there is no way to answer that without it sounding weird in this situation.”

“Exactly,” said Mercy, smiling as she snuggled up against him.

“I love you,” said Genji.

“I love _you_ ,” said Mercy.

They rested a little while longer before cleaning up a little. Genji watched as Mercy stepped out of the bathroom, readjusting her ponytail slightly in the faint orange light of the watchpoint shining through the slats of her venetian blinds. She looked out the window, apparently distracted.

“Something wrong?” said Genji.

“…I don’t know if I logged out of my computer,” said Mercy, taking her hair out of her ponytail. She shrugged. “It’s probably not important,” she said, sliding into bed next to him.

“Mm..” he kissed her temple as she pulled the sheets up over them both, “I’m sure it’s fine.”


End file.
